1. Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display has characteristics of low operating voltage, low power consumption, and portability, and thus a liquid crystal display has been widely used in various fields including a notebook computer, a monitor, an airship, an aircraft, and the like.
In general, a liquid crystal display includes an array substrate that displays an image using light transmittance of liquid crystals, an opposite substrate that is opposite to the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer that is arranged between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The liquid crystal layer includes liquid crystal molecules, and the polarization state of light that passed through the liquid crystal layer is changed in accordance with an alignment of the liquid crystal molecules to control luminance of the displayed image.
Such a liquid crystal display includes pixels representing different colors, and a certain color may be represented by a combination of the colors that the pixels represent. In general, the pixels may represent red (R), green (G), and blue (B), and various colors may be displayed by a combination of the red (R), green (G), and blue (B).